A frost couple
by Dancintune
Summary: Elsa meets the boy of her dreams. Jack Frost. Please review


It was Elsa's 19th birthday, and she was very excited. It's the first birthday she is spending with her friends since she was 8 years old. "Elsa, time to get up." Anna said, knocking on the door. "I'm up. And I don't know what to wear." Elsa said. "I can help you." Anna said. "Ok come in." Elsa said. Anna opened the door and found Elsa looking through her closet. "Ok pick out 5 dresses that you would wear." Anna said. Elsa picked them out. "Maybe this one, but it's a little too much." Anna said. "Yeah I guess." Elsa said. "How about this?" Anna said. "I don't think that color looks good on me." Elsa said. Anna held the dress in front of Elsa. "Yeah your right." She said. They kept searching and finally found the perfect dress. "That's the one." Said Elsa."great now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready too." Anna said. "Ok see you later." Elsa said. Anna left. Elsa fixed her hair in curls and put her tiara on. She put on a crystal indigo dress with a long trail and flowed when she moved. She fixed her make up and put on the necklace her mother gave her before she died. She put on her black heels and she went to get Anna. "Anna, are you ready?" Elsa said. "Ready." Anna said. Anna came out wearing a magenta ball gown with beading formed in a flower. "You look beautiful." Elsa said. "Thank you. You do too." Anna said. "Thank you." Elsa said.

It was time for the party. "Presenting queen Elsa of arrendelle." Elsa stepped onto the stage. All eyes were on her. "Thank you all for attending my 19th birthday." She said. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. "Elsa, would you like to dance?" Olaf asked. "That's very nice of you Olaf, but I can't dance." Elsa said. When she looked up, she saw a man with hair as white as snow, pale skin, ice blue eyes, and he had a staff. They looked straight at each other. They felt like they were the only two in the room. They walked towards each other. "Hello, I'm jack. Jack Frost." He said, he took her hand and kissed it. "Hello, I'm Elsa." She said. "Would you like to dance." Jack asked her. "Uhhhh no thanks. I can't dance." Elsa said. Jack took her hands. "I'll show you how." He said. They danced perfectly together. Anna and Kristoff noticed them dancing together. "Awwwww I think Elsa has a boyfriend." Anna said. "That guy looks familiar. JACK FROST!" Kristoff said. "The Jack Frost? The one who brings frost everywhere in the winter? The one in the stories of kids?" Anna said. "Yes. I always loved stories about him. Sven and I read them all the time as kids." He said. "They are perfect together. They both have ice powers." Anna said.

Jack and Elsa went to the balcony. "Where do you come from?" Elsa asked. "It's a long story. I was just a regular guy. I had a family, friends, and a great little sister. I saved her from falling into an ice pond. I fell in and I was there for 10 years. I have ice and frost powers now. I became Jack Frost. I became a guardian and here I am now." Jack said. "I have ice powers too!" Elsa said. Jack looked at her. "Really? Prove it." Jack said. Elsa shot out an snow spell. "You do." Jack said. Jack was beginning to feel like she is the one for him. "How did you get these powers?" Jack asked. "I was born with them. It's strange because no one in my family has magic like this. But it makes me feel special." Elsa said. "You are special in my eyes." Jack said, giving her a flirty look. Elsa blushed. " I have to go. Tomorrow I want to see you again." Jack said. "Ok." Elsa said. "See ya." Jack said. He flew off. Elsa felt wonderful.

The next day, jack saw Elsa asleep and knocked on the window. "Jack, hi." Elsa said. "Come with me." Jack said, putting out his hand. "Just a sec." Elsa said. She got dressed in her simple blue dress with a little jacket and black boots and put her hair in one braid down her back with a headband. "Ok I'm ready." Elsa said. She took Jack"s hand and they flew off. "Whoa, is this safe?" Elsa said. "Yeah, just hold on tight." Jack said. "Where are you taking me?" Elsa asked. "You'll see." Jack said. They arrived at the pole. "Hey north." Jack said. "Ah, Jack. Good to see you. Whose this?" North said. "Hello, I'm Elsa, queen of arrendelle." Elsa said. "Pleasure to meet you your highness." North said, bowing down. "You don't have to bow down to me." Elsa said. "Why did you bring her here?" North said. "I wanted to show her where the guardians meet." Jack said. "Where is everyone?" Elsa asked. Suddenly, bunny, tooth, and sandy appeared. "Well, hello beautiful." Bunny said, looking at Elsa. "Hi Elsa. Your teeth look perfect." Tooth said. "I beg your pardon?" Elsa said. " Elsa this is bunny, tooth and sandy. The guardians. Everyone this is queen Elsa." Jack said. "Queen? Oh beg your pardon, your majesty." said bunny, bowing down. "It's alright. I like being called beautiful. I don't really like being bowed down to. Oh no I forgot. My sister and I were supposed to have a day together. Sorry I have to go." Elsa said. "Hey no problem. I'll take you home." Jack said. "It was nice meeting all of you." Elsa said. She took Jack"s hand and they flew back to the castle. "Hey do you want to hang out sometime?" Jack asked her. "Sure. I'd like that." Elsa said. She gave him a hug and walked back inside.

Jack went back to the pole. "She was pretty." North said. "Yeah, and she has the same power as me." Jack said. "I think someone's in love." Tooth said. "I guess I am. She's beautiful, kindhearted, charming, fun, and smart." Jack said. Back in arrendelle, Elsa couldn't stop thinking about Jack. "Elsa, whats wrong? Are you upset your birthday is over?" Anna asked. "A little, but I keep thinking about that boy Jack." Elsa said. "I think you are in love." Anna said, with a sly look. "I guess so. I really like jack. He's cute, fun, sweet, and charming. He and I are going out tomorrow. I don't know where or what to wear." Elsa said. "I can help." Anna said. Anna took Elsa's arm and took her to her closet. Anna picked out the perfect outfit for Elsa to wear for her date. The next day, she saw jack and told him about her idea for his date with Elsa. He liked the idea. That night, Elsa fixed her hair into a bun, she put on her off the shoulder purple dress with gold roses, and gold shoes. She fixed her make up, and was ready for the date. She went down into the ballroom and saw jack. "Jack. what are you doing in here?" Elsa asked. "This is our date. May I have this dance?" He asked. "Why yes you may." Elsa said. Jack pulled her closer. Again, they danced beautifully together.

"Elsa, I have to tell you something." Jack said. "I...I.." Suddenly, a gust of black sand covered the room. "Oh no." Jack said. "Your having a party and you didn't invite me, jack?" A voice said. It was pitch. "What do you want pitch?" Jack said. "My goodness, who is this fetching young lady?" Pitch said. He took her hand and kissed it. "Queen Elsa." Jack said. "And we are on a date here." Pitch put his arm around her. "I think your date ran a little short, because I have her now." Pitch said. He stormed of with Elsa in his arms. "Let go of me! Jack! Help me!" Elsa said. "I will." Jack said. Jack went to the pole and told the guardians the whole story. "We"ll get her back. Promise." North said. They went to the sled. "Buckle up." North said. "Ugh, I hate the sled." Bunny said. They went off. Pitch put Elsa in a cage. "Don't hurt me." Elsa said. "I wouldn't dream of hurting a belle like you." Pitch said. "Then what do you want?" Elsa said. "I want you as my bride." Pitch said. "What's the word I'm looking for? It's right on the tip of my tongue. What is it? Oh yeah I remember. NO!" Elsa said. "Let her go pitch!" Jack said. "She is mine now." Pitch said.

They faught him, but he was unbeatable. Elsa kicked open her cage. She shot pitch with a frostbite spell. "You have magic?" He said. "Yes, and I'm proud of it." Elsa said. He started being afraid of her, his nightmares took him away. "Are you all ok?" Elsa asked. "Yeah we're fine. How did you do that Elsa?" Bunny asked. "Well, I was born with this power, it brought happiness to my sister Anna, but as I grew up it got stronger. The way to keep me from freezing things was to wear gloves. I froze my sister by accident and I saved her by showing an act of true love to her. She unfroze and now I can control this power perfectly now." Elsa said. "Your a hero." Tooth said. "Thank you." Elsa said. Jack came up to her and hugged her. "Elsa there is something I have to tell you. I love you." Jack said. Elsa was very happy to hear that. "I love you too." Elsa said. He pulled her closer and kissed. Jack and Elsa were soon married a year after. And they lived a happy life.

THE END


End file.
